Monster Within
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Dark!Monster!Carlos x HUMAN!Cecil New to the fandom. R&R Carlos had a secret. One he thought he had under control. THen he came to Night Vale.


**Shadow- Hey guys. So I'm new to this fandom. I started listening to WtNV and I fell in love! So naturally I wrote stories for it. A little info on this, I got the ide for Monster/Demon! Carlos after I got the idea for Wonder NIght Vale(Which I will do short little oneshots on.) I kinda was getting sick of all the eldirch abomination stuff for Cecil and wanted to make Carlos the monster so I did. (If you guys have a 3ds get on Miiverse and look me up, Gamer4Life777 is my name Loki is my mii. you guys can find the drawings I did for Monster Carlos and his 'Beast' form Anyway with out further ado here is the story. Alos I am doing an AU for this so keep a look out for it!**

 **I own nothing but the idea. WtNV and all its characters belong to Joseph Fink.**

Carlos twitched. He put a hand to his throbbing head. He could feel that... thing... trying to take control. The demon had been restless evr since he came to Night Vale. He should have left the moment je realized he was reverting back to being a monster. But the town was to facinating. To intrigueing and Scietifically impossible. Then he fell for Night Vale's Voice, Cecil. Sweet, Cecil. Carlos couldn't help but love the radio host. He couldn't help bit crave him either. Everytime he was near the blonde he could feel the monster in him begging to come out,,he felt the need to sink his canines into Cecil's flesh and taste his blood. Oh how he wanted to hear his screams... his cries.

Carlos shook his head his teeth throbbed, they'd sharpened into canines while he was lost in his thoughts, his nials had sharpened as well. He glanced over to look at his reflection the the glass. His eyes glowed faintly. He hissed quietly. He'd need to feed before he saw Cecil tonight. He glanced over to the radio.

"Stay tuned next for deafening silence followed by agonizing shrieks of horror and pain. And as always Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight."

'I'd love to hear you screaming...' Carlos shook his head shaking the thought away. He turned off the radion and gathered his things. Once he was ready, he left shutting off the lights. He sighed as he climbed into his car and tossed his papers into the passenger seat. Starting the car he took a deep breath and released it as he pulled out of the parking space and headed towards his and Cecil's house. Hopefully he'd find an animal or something to eat before he arrived home. He decided to take a longer route home that took him around the outskirts of town.

*

Carlos sighed as he drove up into the driveway. He glanced in the mirror making sure there wasn't any left over rabbit in his teeth. He sihed seeing none and gathered the papers and got out of the car and locking it before heading into the house.

"Ceece, I'm home. Sorry I'm a bit late." He called as he kicked off his shoes. Cecil peeked his head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Its alright. Dinners almost ready!" He said. Carlos set his work down and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. He smiled as he watched Cecil cook. He walkd over wrapping his arms around the radio host and kissed his neck before nuzzling his face into it. He felt Cecil relax against him and smiled, breathing in Cecil's scent.

"How was work, find out anything interesting?" Cecil asked.

"Nothing new..." Carlos replied, he pulled away, putting a hand to his head.

"Carlos? Are you ok?" Cecil asked worriedly turning to face the scientist.

"Fine, Darling... just a slight headach." Carlos answered. He sat down at the table. He hated to lie to Cecil... But he couldn't tell his lover the truth. That he was a monster. A demon. He said taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

Cecil set a plate in front of him, wheat free pasta. Wheat and wheat by-products were still banned. Carlos smiled, Cecil did too sitting next to him with his own platw. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Listened to your show today." Carlos said. Cecil smiled, Carlos did too. They finished eating and Carlos helped wash amd put the dishes away. Cecil stretched as they finished, yawning. Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist leading him to their room. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into the bed. Cecil cuddled into the scientist. Carlos wrapped his arms around the radio host's waist holding him close.

"Night Carlos..." Cecil murmured.

"Night, Cecil." Carlos replied kissing the top of his head. He watched as Cecil fell asleep. He sighed silently running his hand through Cecil's hair. He closed his eyes, yawning and nuzzled his nose into his boyfriends hair, allowing himself to drift off.

The next day, Carlos was the first to wake. He yawned stretched as he carefully sat up. Cecil shifted and curled up burying his face in his pillow. Carlos smiled watching him before standing careful not to wake the blonde yet. He headed to the bathroom, taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes. When he came out Cecil was awake laying on Carlos' side of the bed. The scientist smiled walking over to the bed, he leaned down kissing Cecil who wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck kissing back. Carlos pulled away smiling.

"Morning, luv... how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Mmm, morning. Good... you?" Cecil asked pulling him back. Carlos chuckled allowing him to pull him moving so he was hovering over Cecil.

"It was nice... had a good dream..." Carlos said, leaning down to kiss his lover again. "But I love being awake with the real thing more." He added kissing Cecil's neck. Cecil sighed closing his eyes. Carlos smiled nuzzled into his neck. He pulled away as soon as his teeth began to sharpen. He stood and pulled Cecil with him. Cecil made a slight noise of disapointment. Carlos smiled. Cecil stretched and yawned and headed to the headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He hummed as he started to cook. Finishing the eggs and hashbrowns as Cecil came in. (Bacon had been temporarily banned and cooking bacon for the week would lead to reeducation.) Cecil smiled as Carlos set the food out pulling Cecil's chair out for him. Cecil sat down as Carlos pushed the chair in and kissed his cheek, before sitting down as well. They started to eat.

"How are you feeling today? Any better?" Cecil asked.

"Healthy as can be Ceece. I'm fine, I may be late coming home." Carlos said.

Cecil, "Ok." He said tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I should get going to the lab. I'll see you later." Carlos said kissing the radio host's forehead.

"Have a good day." Cecil said smiling. Carlos smiled back.

"You too, Sweetheart." He said giving Cecil another kiss before leaving. Carlos sighed as he got in his car and started it. He hated this. He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the lab.

The day passed slowly, with out much incident but as the day dragged on Carlos could feel the hunger rising. He'd nearly attacked one of his scientists. The longer he stayed the harder it was to control himself. He didn't want to hurt the citizens of Night Vale. The community had grown on him, became like a family to him. He most definatly didnt want to lose contol around Cecil. He feared what would happen if he did snap around his lover.

'Jump him... claim him... drain him of his delicious blood...' a small voice said. Carlos shook his head. He shuddered at the words. No. He wouldn't hurt Cecil. Ever. He closed his eyes with a sigh. He had to leave Night Vale. If only for a few days. Tell Cecil that he needed to do some science somewhere. He wouldn't leave permantly... only for a few days. He nodded to him self. He'd tell Cecil tonight after he returned from hunting. He glanced at the radio as Cecil fell silent suddenly. He frowned. Cecil never stopped talking while on air. He froze as a few minutes passed as dead air came through the radio. His scientists stopped staring at the radio.

"Hello, Night Vale! Kevin here! Sorry for the sudden dead air! Our darling Cecil decided to fight... " came a overly happy voice. Carlos tensed. "Heheh... you should really see you Voice, Listeners... shaking... is it in anger or fear I wonder?"

"MMMPH!" There was a muffled yelp and the sound of a struggled followed by a slap and a muffled cry. Carlos turned and left feeling his rage take hold. How DARE that vile human even think of harming HIS Cecil? He was going to rip that bastard apart. He started the car and drove straight for the station. He glared at the radio as he heard Kevin chuckle.

He gripped the steering wheel, gritting his sharpening teeth he parked in front of the station just as Kevin took Night Vale to the weather. He smirkes shutting the car off. Perfect timing. He went inside the station and headed straight for Cecil's booth he sighed seeing the new intern dead in the hallway and stepped over her. He entered the booth. Kevin stood over a gagged Cecil. He was pinning the radio host against the counter grinning.

"Let. Him. Go. NOW." He growled, he felt the demon taking over. Hopefully he'd avoid fully transforming. Kevin turned his head and looked at him.

"Oh? Let me guess, you're darling little Cecil's boyfriend Carlos?" He asked.

"You got five fucking seconds to unhand him before I rip your fucking hands off." Carlos snarled his eyes flashing and glowing faintly as he bared his teeth and flexed his clawed hands. Cecil stared at him with wide eyes. Kevin released him with a growl.

"Don't you know to share?" He questioned. Carlos grinned.

"Sorry, I don't like to share what belongs to me." He said. "Unless you want to live... I suggest you leave. Because its taking every ounce of control to keep myself from ripping you to shreds."

Kevin gulped, befor laughing lightly. "Like you could..." he froze as Carlos was suddenly right in front of him.

"What?" He hissed. Kevin trembled before running out of the station tripping over his own feet. Carlos snorted. He sighed closing his eyes trying to calm himself. The smell of blood wasn't helping. Wait. The intern had a broken neck. His eyes snapped to Cecil who was still staring at him. Oh God. He could smell Cecil's blood pumping through his veins. He approached his boyfriend slowly breathing through his mouth as he quickly freed Cecil.

"Are you ok?" He asked cautiously. Waiting for Cecil to run.

"Yes... just a bit shaken up..." Cecil replied. Carlos sighed.

"Thats good..." he said. He flinched and shuddered as Cecil hugged him suddenly trembling. He held Cecil close.

"Thank you..." Cecil murmured.

"Anytime, Luv..." Carlos said kissing his head.

"Carlos... what was that?" Cecil asked.

"You should get back on air, Ceece. I'm sure Night Vale is worried about their Voice." Carlos said, he didn't want to tell Cecil. Not yet anyway. He didn't want to let him go either. He fixed Cecil's headphones and hit the button so Cecil would be able to talk. The weather was ending.

"Hello, Night Vale. Sorry for the interruption before the break. But everything is fine! But sadly Intern Sally did not make it throuh the ordeal... to the family of Inter Sally Covet, I am deeply sorry." Cecil said. "Memorial service will be held on friday in the break room. Stay tune for dead air followed by the sound of your life slipping away. Good night, Night Vale... Good night." He said flipped off his head phones and looked at Carlos. He wanted answers.

Carlos sighed, "...as you've already guessed, I'm not human... im a demon... a monster what ever you want to call it... I... didnt want you to know."

"...Why?" Cecil asked.

"I've killed people Cecil... I'm not proud of what I am... I was able to control ot pretty well...till i came here..." Carlos murmured. " somerhing about this town woke my demon."

Cecil tilted his head to the side, "...did you not trust me?" He asked quietly. Carlos frowned and shook his head.

"No. Yes! Of course I trust you Ceece. Its... its more that i don't trust myself... I didn't tell you because..." Carlos sighed. Why? Because he didnt want his lover to know the truth? He didnt want Cecil to leave? He hung his head. "I just didnt want you to know the truth... Cecil I don't want to lose you... I can't lose you."

Cecil moved forward and hugged Carlos tightly, "You won't... Carlos I'd never leave you... I wont tell anyone either... promise." He said. Carlos pulled him closer onto his lap clutching the radio host close.

"Its not you leaving me i fear... nor do i fear you telling anyone... Anyone who ever knew the truth..." Carlos trailed off burying his face in Cecil's neck.

"Carlos?"

"I told you I've killed people... there were five... they were my closest friends. One was my lover at the time... they found oout what I was... It didnt like being known... One by one... I tore them to shredds..." Carlos felt his teeth shapen his darker side taking over. He breathed in Cecil's scent. Cecil tensed slightly in his arms as he continued. "Tasted their blood as i drained them... their screams... i can still hear them..." the demon murmured letting his teeth graze against Cecil's neck. Smiling as Cecil froze and his breathing stopped briefly, his heart jumping before it started to pound. He could already taste the blood. "... you need to calm down, love... Your already so tempting..." he mumbled.

Cecil shivered, "If you trying to frighten me off... its not working." He said. Carlos chuckled against his neck.

"Not trying to scare you off love... quite frankly... i dont intend to let you go." He purred out, tightening his hold on Cecil's waist. He nipped at Cecil's neck causing the other to shiver.

"...are.. are you going to kill me?" Cecil asked.

"No. I'm not. I wouldn't harm you..." Carlos replied. "I would never harm you." Cecil relaxed and sighed. Carlos pulled away from Cecil's neck. "Lets head home." He said. Cecil nodded. Carlos stood, causing Cecil to stand as well. He led Cecil out of the studio, and to the car. He opened the passenger side door for Cecil, who smiled and got in Carlos closed the door and headed to the drivers side and got in, started the car and headed for the home. "... are you alright? He didnt harm you to badly did he?" He asked.

"...I'm fine. He didn't do anything... you came in before he could..." Cecil answered. Carlos reached over taking Cecil's hand in his own kissing it as he drove.

They arrived home and went inside. Cecil sat down on the couch. Carlos ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Cecil. The radio host was avoiding eye contact. He sighed and walked over to him lifting Cecil's chin leaning down and kissed him. Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck and kissed back. The scientist wrapped his arms around Cecil lifting him up, carrying him to their room. He laid Cecil down, climbing on top of him. Carlos pulled away, moving to Cecil's neck. He scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin. This caused Cecil to gasp, and shiver. Closing his eyes, Carlos gave in to the instinct, biting down. Cecil cried out in shock, grabbing Carlos's shoulders. Carlos shuddered as Cecil's blood filled his mouth. He swallowed, and pulled back and licked the bite mark.

"Sorry..." he murmured. "Couldnt help it..."

"Its fine..." Cecil said. Carlos leaned down, resting his forhead against Cecil's.

Cecil closed his eyes, "You know I love you... don't you? Carlos... I do not care if you human or not..." he said brushing their noses together.

"I love you, too, Ceece..." Carlos said, he kissed Cecil, who kissed back happily, parting his lips as Carlos nipped at his bottom lip. Carlos deepened the kiss before breaking it. Cecil looked up at him. The scientist sighed and nuzzled his radio host's neck. "Damn it..." he muttered.  
Cecil squirmed slightly, "... Ca-carlos..." his lover hummed in reply as he placed small kisses on his neck. "Do-don't tease... please..." Cecil mumbled. Carlos chuckled and pulled back nipping at Cecil's jaw.

"Aw... but I want to tease you..." he said. "To have you whimpering and begging... writhing underneath me..." calos purred into Cecil's ear, making the other shiver. He chuckled and started to kiss and nip at Cecils neck.

"Carlos..." Cecil complained. Carlos smiled.

"Yes, darling?" Carlos asked nibbling at Cecil's collar bone.

"Please..." the host murmured

"Hmmm... Please what, Cecil? What do you you want?" Carlos questioned, hiding his grin against Cecil's neck. He gave a harsh nip, getting a wince and muffled whimper.

"Enough... teasing. Carlos please... need you..." Cecil panted out. Carlos chuckled before kissing Cecil deeply, as ran his hand down to his lover's hip. Cecil wrapped his arms tightly around Carlos's neck as he kissed back pressing himself as close to the other as he could. Carlos broke the kiss and chuckled.

"So impatient." He said eyes glowing brighter. Cecil shivered Carson smiled nipping at his nose before leaning down so his lips were by Cecil's ear. "Warning you now... its not gonna be sweet and loving... im going to make you scream Cecil." The demon hissed quietly. Cecil gulped, he flelt Carlos smirk as the scientist kiss his neck. He shut his eyes.

"...I... dont mind.." he mumbled. He felt carlos grin before his lover shift biting down one his neck harshly and moved. Cecil screamed arching up as he did. Carlos licked the bitemark chuckling. Cecil trembled eyes tearing up, Carlos kissed as he let out another cry, muffling as he kissed Cecil roughly. Carlos cursed in spanish as Cecil broke the kiss with a breathless cry. Carlos dug his claws in Cecil's him which were already bruised from his grip on them. Cecil writhed.

"Absolutely beautiful." Carlos mumbled as he nuzzlled Cecil's collarbone. Oh yes. He definatly enjoyed seeing Cecil like this.

* time skip. *

Carlos laid relaxing, Cecil curled up at his side, his head resing on the scientist's chest, having fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Carlos ran his fingers through the radio host's hair. His eyes running over the bites and bruises along Cecil's neck and shoulder... the bruises on his hips. Cecil shifted and pressed closer to him. Carlos pulled the blankets up around them both. He kissed the top of Cecil's head holding the other tightly to him. He rubbed Cecil's side glancing at the time. Twelve fifty-five. He yawned smirking slightly. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

*morning*

Carlos was the first to wake. He yawned and glanced down at his love. Cecil made a pained noise as his eyes fluttered open. Carlos smiled, "morning, Babe." He said. Cecil made another noise.

"...morning..." he murmured, his voice hoarse and near silent. Cecil put a hand to his throat. Wincing at the action at the soreness of his shoulders. Carlos smiled stroking his side.

"Sore?" He asked he knew the answer already from the lake of movement from Cecil, but asked anyway. Cecil nodded closing his eyes and hissing as Carlos brushed against the raw claw marks on his hips. "Too bad you lost your voice... it would be nice to hear it..."

"...your fault..." Cecil croaked out. "...how... am.. i supposed to... work now?"

Carlos couldnt help but chuckle, "Talking is only going to make it worse, Ceece..." he said, sitting up, forcing Cecil the sit up as well. A quiet whimper left Cecil as he was moved and he flopped back own on to the bed nuzzling his face in the pillow. Carlos leaned down kissing his temple and cheek before moving to his neck. Cecil made a noise of objection, mumbling a hoarse 'no'. Carlos smiled an continued to pepper kisses along the pale, bruised skin. Cecil sighed relaxing as Carlos started to rub his lower back. Carlos smiled as Cecil made a content noise that sounded like a purr.

"...love you...so much..." Cecil mumbled. Carlos kissed his neck again.

"Love you too." Carlos replied. "Now hush or you'll completely lose that wonderful voice of your's."

Cecil nodded keeping his eyes closed. Carlos paused as Cecil seemingly fell back asleep. He was proved wrong when Cecil's eyes opened and he looked up at him questioningly. Carlos leaned down kissing him softly.

"We need to shower." He said pulling away and standing. He scooped his boyfriend up causing him to squeak at the sudden movement and carrie him the bathroom. He set Cecil down keeping as arm wrapped tightly around the host's waist holding him close, as he turned the shower on. Checking to make sure it wasn't to hot. He stepped in pulling Cecil with him.

Once they were clean they got out, dried off, and dressed. Carlos led Cecil to the kitchen. Carlos made breakfast as well as a nice cup of tea for Cecil for his raw throat. It wasnt coming back anytime soon, and he could tell Cecil was worried about the show. He set a plate in front of Cecil as his lover sipped his tea.

 **Shadow- I hope you guys enjoyed that. Many more to come**


End file.
